Make it Better
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Inuyasha messes around, gets a booboo, and looks to Kagome to 'make it better.' Fluff. ONESHOT.


One shot;;  
Make it better.

Inuyasha gets a booboo. Kagome comforts it in a surprising way.

"Inuyasha, don't come with me to my time if you're gonna nag me the whole time!" warned Kagome, wagging a finger at the half demon following her. "Feh! I'm here to keep you on task, wench. You study the spell books and that's all! After that, I'm haulin' your ass back to the feudal era!" Inuyasha sneered, crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes, as she opened the back door, and led Inuyasha in.

"Oh boy! Ma! Inuyasha's here!" cried Souta, upon laying eyes on the dog demon. Inuyasha smirked charismatically. "Hey kiddo." he said. "Souta, don't bug Inuyasha please." sighed Kagome, but Inuyasha brushed past her and high fived her kid brother. "Naw Kagome, he's alright." he said, ruffling his hair. He turned to face her but she'd already started of to her room. Kagome's mom caught him on the way upstairs, ad placed a baseball cap on his head. "In case you wish to leave, Inuyasha." she said, a large smile on his face. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and dashed upstairs. He tossed the hat aside, and a devilish grin spread across his face. "Buyo!" he growled, cracking his knuckles. Kagome was already buried in her math book. "Inuyasha, don't be mean to Buyo".

A little too late. Inuyasha started patting him on the head, which Buyo didn't object to it. He purred lightly, rubbing onto his hand. Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha snatched his paws and brought him to a standing position. He snickered as he began to do a sorry little dance from one bottom foot to the next, all the while mewing in protest.

Kagome, however was extremely enveloped in her math book. _'I mean, what is this? How do I multiply radicals? Eh……' _Kagome's thoughts were becoming more and more frustrated. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was truly having the time of his life with Buyo. He had begun dangle Buyo from his paws, and shaking him mildly. He held Buyo in his face, and stuck his tongue out to tease him. "Nah nah na- OW!" Buyo leapt from Inuyasha's hands and ran to hide under Kagome's chair, looking rather smug. "AH! Kagome!!" shrieked Inuyasha. "Were you torturing Buyo again!?' demanded Kagome.

Inuyasha grimaced, his clawed hands covering his nose. "Ah… Kagome!" Kagome normally would've scolded Inuyasha and told him he should've learned his lesson, but he sounded so vulnerable, and cute. Kagome tilted her and smiled a little, getting up from her desk. "Well, come on. Lemme' see." said Kagome softly, as she slowly pried Inuyasha's claws from his nose, seeing a large scratch across. "Buyo!" said Kagome. He mewed to his name.

"Oh, well hold on Inuyasha!" Kagome dashed away before he could object. Inuyasha turned and glared a death glare at Buyo. "You're lucky you're Kagome's cat, you little..." Kagome dashed into her room, carry a large array of items. "Uh… Kagome?" "Hold still Inuyasha." She said, and poured a little alcohol on a rag. Inuyasha covered his nose, his eyes watering. "Ugh! Is that alcohol?!" he asked, cowering a little. "Come here. I could get infected; there are more germs in my era than yours I'm sure." she said, touching it lightly to his nose, and Inuyasha yelped and leapt away from Kagome scowling. "Bitch, that hurt!" he shouted, holding his nose. Kagome winced as he cussed at her, a little bit more thick skinned since hanging around Inuyasha.

"Well, here. At least, put this on it." said Kagome, handing him a band-aid. "A band aid?" he said, staring at her. He handed it to her, and pouted. "It won't stop it from hurting." he mumbled a bit, annoyed his pride was shot by a measly scratch.

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it better." said Kagome helplessly. Inuyasha tilted his head, as Kagome seemed to think. _'What did my mom do when I hurt myself?' _ Kagome thought for a moment, and then leaned in Inuyasha's face. His face blushed as her lips lightly grazed Inuyasha's nose. She leaned back, awaiting his reaction.

"I… Uh.. Erm.. Kagome?" Kagome blushed, looking away from him. "I.. I.. Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I….." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and smiled a bit. "Kagome… Kagome…" He leaned closer, staring at her. Kagome's cheeks burned under Inuyasha's gaze. "You made it better."


End file.
